Nouvelle(s) relation(s)
by Lolocando
Summary: Et si Adrien et Chat Noir étaient deux personnes différentes. Que ce passerait il ?


_Voici un petit OS sur un couple inédit : l'Adrichat. C'est Saki qui a eu l'idée d'écrire sur ce couple et je me suis laisser tenté. Et donc voila ce que ça à donner. J'espère que ça vous plaira._

 _PS : Je remercie Saki pour la relecture au péril de sa vie de fan XD_

 _Bonne lecture !_

Adrien avait comme tout le monde éprouvé de l'admiration pour Ladybug. Cela avait été même un peu plus pour lui car il était tomber amoureux d'elle, de son courage, de sa détermination et de sa beauté.

Mais cela avait changé au cœur de l'année de ses dix-sept ans. C'était lors d'une attaque d'akuma. Il avait été piégé par l'akumatisé et en plus de cela il s'était blessé à la jambe mais au dernier moment Chat Noir était intervenu et l'avait sauvé. Le soir même le super héro était venu dans sa chambre pour voir comment il s'était remis de sa blessure. Adrien l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il ne s'était fait qu'une légère entorse et qu'il serait complètement rétabli d'ici deux semaines.

A partir de ce moment là Chat Noir est venu tous les soirs pour prendre de ses nouvelles et ce, même après sa guérison. C'était alors développé une relation fusionnelle entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Pour Adrien, Chat Noir était tout ce qu'il n'osait pas être ou qu'il n'était pas. Il était un dragueur invétéré, un blagueur douteux, impulsif. Du côté de Chat Noir Adrien l'apaisait, il pouvait enfin se poser, ne serait-ce l'espace de quelques heures car il savait qu'Adrien ne le jugerait pas pour se relâchement. Contrairement aux apparences, ils avaient des points communs. Tous deux étaient fidèles et savaient se sacrifier pour les êtres qui leurs étaient chers. Et bien entendu ils étaient d'une beauté à couper le souffle bien qu'elle ne soit pas la même, juvénile et insouciante pour Adrien et sauvage et mystérieuse pour Chat Noir.

Néanmoins, Adrien commençait à se questionner sur sa relation avec le super héros et plus particulièrement sur ses sentiments. Il pensait de plus en plus souvent à Chat Noir et quand il le voyait il pouvait sentir une drôle de sensation dans son bas ventre. Depuis quelques temps aussi il pouvait percevoir une certaine tension entre eux et plus exactement depuis le jour où après une patrouille Chat Noir était revenu trempé. Adrien lui avait alors proposé de prendre une douche. Pendant qu'il était dans la salle de bain, le jeune mannequin c'était lui aussi changé. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu finir, Chat Noir était sorti tout juste vêtu d'une serviette de bain tandis que lui avait seulement un boxer. Les deux jeunes hommes c'étaient observés pendant de longues minutes avant d'être interrompu par Nathalie qui venait annoncer à Adrien que le repas était servi. Depuis ce jour Adrien ne cesser de penser au corps de Chat Noir, de Mathys.

Et puis un jour, alors qu'ils étaient entrain de jouer à un jeu vidéo, Adrien tomba accidentellement sur Chat Noir. Leurs yeux s'étaient alors happés et sans qu'ils le contrôle leurs visages s'étaient rapprochés jusqu'à ce qu'ils sentent le souffle de l'autre sur leurs lèvres. Ce fut Mathys qui franchi timidement la distance qui les séparaient. Leur baisé d'abord hésitant dû au fait qu'ils n'avaient jamais embrassé de garçon auparavant devient peu à peu plus torride, plus sensuel. La rencontre de leurs langues provoqua en eux un choc électrique. Ils ne se séparèrent que pour reprendre leurs souffles avant de repartir à l'assaut de leurs bouches. Ils sentaient le désir de l'autre au travers de leurs pantalons. Ils enlevèrent rapidement leurs T-shirts et Adrien commença à explorer la musculature parfaite de son partenaire avec sa bouche pendant que ce dernier défaisait son pantalon. Adrien commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son boxer et il voyait bien qu'il en était de même pour le super héros. Mathys retira rapidement ce qu'il leurs restait de vêtements avant de prendre le chemin de la partie la plus intime d'Adrien pour lui offrir la plus audacieuse des caresses. Ce fut la première d'une des nombreuse nuits qu'ils passèrent ensemble.

Adrien se réveilla doucement et caressa paresseusement le torse de son amant. Le jeune homme près de lui se réveilla et lui lança un regard encore endormi. Cela faisait maintenant six ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Un an après leur première nuit, Adrien avait présenté son petit ami son père. Gabriel Agreste avait bien entendu était outré par le choix de son fils unique. Mais Adrien avait posé un ultimatum, soit son père acceptait son homosexualité, soit il arrêtait d'être son égérie. Le styliste avait alors abdiqué mais avait toutefois posé une condition : personne ne devait être au courant de leur relation. Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas plus, Adrien avait alors accepté. Comme l'on trouvait étrange qu'un jeune homme de son âge et de sa prestance n'ait toujours aucune relation Adrien eu l'idée de sortir « officiellement » avec Marinette. Cela les arrangeait tous les deux puisque Marinette avait le même problème qu'Adrien mais avec Ladybug bien que ses parents aient accepté son orientation, cela compromettait gravement sa carrière dans la mode. De plus, sortir avec le fils d'un des plus grands couturiers de Paris apportait certains avantages, comme par exemple avoir ses entrées dans les plus prestigieux galas et autre fêtes mondaines pour nouer des relations. Enfin ils avaient trouvé un autre avantage à cette relation, celui de sexfriend. Bien qu'ils soient tous deux épanouis dans leurs couples ils éprouvaient parfois des pulsions hétéro. Cela ne gênaient pas leurs partenaires puisqu'ils se livraient au même jeu. Tous les quatre avaient donc trouvé une dynamique qui ne les dérangeait pas car ils savaient leurs moitiés fidèles.

Mais aujourd'hui tout cela allait changer.

Mathys se leva et attrapa un magazine posé sur la table de chevet.

\- Je te trouve super sexy sur cette couverture. Mais heureusement il n'y a que moi qui peut en profite, fit-il avec un regard carnassier tout en brandissant le magazine où on pouvait lire en premier page « Adrien Agreste fait son comming out »

 _Alors j'ai toujours, quasiment, voulu écrire sur un couple homo mais l'occasion ne sait pas présenté avant aujourd'hui. Je voulais aussi vous dire que ce n'est pas le premier lemon que j'écris mais c'est le premier que je publie, j'espère qu'il vous a plut._

 _Aller, salut !_


End file.
